Kiba's Dream
by Eilistraee
Summary: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. A one shot for Ladyridger. Kiba has a dream, but does someone else have one as well?


"Daddy wake up it's raining again." A little voice demanded as he shook his father with the help of his sister. Both children had waited almost all day for their father to wake up. Their mother had insisted that they wait until he woke up on his own. He had been injured on his mission, and it was already late when he arrived home. After a lot of begging and pleading she relented around one in the afternoon and the children waisted no time. The large dog sleeping by his partners side said nothing as both the children and their own companions leapt onto the bed and proceeded to shake their father whom was already awake by the time the door opened. Still he pretended to sleep with the fanged smirk he always had when spending time with his family.

"Did you get him up?" Came the voice of the woman of his dreams. He sometimes wondered how he had managed to win her over much less get her to marry him and conceive his children. Children whom were just as perfect as she was.

"He wont wake up." His daughter pouted.

"Oh really?" His wife asked as he felt the bed sink next to him. A few seconds later a pair of icy feet planted softly against his back causing him to yelp as he leapt from the bed.

"What the hell Sakura that's dirty pool!" He shouted rubbing the spot on his back to warm it up. He swore she used a jutsu of some kind to accomplish the feet of death technique.

"Don't tease the children and that wont happen." She smirked and moved from the bed to him. She kissed him softly as an apology which he of course accepted. His children making gagging noises from behind causing Sakura to giggle. She turned towards them as her stomach jumped a little causing her to gasp a bit. He quickly placed a hand on her rounding belly to a smiled wide as he felt another kick from the child within.

"He's going to be exceptionally strong. Natsu, Koga come feel your brother kick." Sakura smiled as the boys did exactly that.

"You mean sister." He corrected as he rested a hand proudly on top of his sons heads. He thanked Kami that they had not had hair of pure pink when they were born. Instead the pink had shown up as a highlight in their auburn hair which kind of made them look a little more manly. Well as much as twin five-year olds could. One day they would break hearts he was sure. It was the eyes that brought him to this conclusion. Koga had green apple eyes that held flakes of a hunny colored brown. Where Natsu had almost forest green eyes with a golden brown ring around the edge. His children were as unique as their mother and he found that he liked it. How had he become so lucky? He was becoming frustrated trying to remember.

He couldn't remember asking her out on a date. Nor could he remember her ever being his girlfriend. Whats worse was he could not remember sleeping with Sakura, the birth of their children, or the conception of this one. When did they marry? Did the clan approve? Kiba was becoming more and more worried. Was this a gen jutsu? He slapped himself earning strange looks from his family. Nothing happened so that ment that this in fact was not a jutsu. So what the hell was going on?

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Yes love?" He answered.

"What did you call me?" She asked as his vision began to blur to a black darkness and his family disappeared.

"Huh?" He asked trying to figure out what was happening.

"Kiba Inuzuka wake up right fucking now it's your turn to watch. I need sleep before we return to the village.." That was not Sakura's voice. When he opened his eyes he saw an ANBU mask. One from the team he led. It belonged to none other than Sakura's current fan club member Rock Lee. He seemed angry, and when Kiba glanced around he was able to guess why. Laying under a tree wrapped in the soft fur of his companion lay Sakura with a soft smile asleep. She was dressed in some of Kiba's spare clothes because she had refused to wear Lee's. Not that Kiba blamed her. Something in Kiba made him feel both proud and possessive. He wrote it off as a side effect of the dream. He made his way over to the sleeping medic and brushed the hair from her face gently. Her nose scrunched in protest.

"Mmmm Kiba..." Her soft sleep laced voice was enough to wake Akamaru whom just lifted his head and looked at Kiba.

"Is she ok?" Kiba asked continuing his ministrations, and to his surprise she shifted to his chest. He could feel her faint fever against his skin so he used his chakra to sooth her like his mother had done for him as a child. At least he had been able to get the fever down last night. It terrified him that a woman as strong as Sakura could be so fragile.

"Yeah but she kept asking for you in her sleep. I didn't want to wake you after your injuries last night." Akamaru answered and adjusted around the two. Last night the four ninja had been attacked by team Hawk and Sakura was captured. Sauske had tried to take her but she resisted and as a result he attempted to rape her. Kiba had made it in time to stop him before he could touch her below the belt. He killed Karin who had gotten in the way while he was rescuing Sakura. Sakura was shaken but, she healed everyone. Kiba had been charged with finding her new clothes and caring for her until he passed out leaving Lee in charge of the watch.

"Kiba..." Sakura sounded like she was about to cry so he held her close.

"Shhh. It's ok my love I've got you, and he will never touch you again." Kiba spoke before he could think. When he caught himself he closed his eyes attempting to shake it off. Before he could do so Sakura's head lifted and her large green eyes looked into his warm honey colored ones. He swallowed knowing that she had heard him and braced for a punch with his eyes closed. A punch that would never come. She simply cuddled closer and kissed him tenderly. His hand came up to gently rest on her jaw kissing her back softly before pulling away.

"Kiba I'm sorry. I should have realized that you were just trying to comfort me." Sakura tried to look away but he forced her to look into his eyes.

"That's not it Sakura. Just stop for a minute ok. You have nothing to be sorry about. I just don't feel right about this after what happened. I don't want to take advantage of you." Kiba explained and wiped her tears away. "Lets get back to the village and once your feeling better we can explore these feeling if you still have them."

"Just one more kiss and I wont ask again. I'll even tell you a secret." Sakura felt like she was begging but she didn't care. "Please?"

Kiba couldn't stop himself from dipping his head and crashing his lips to hers. Sakura replied with a kiss of her own running her fingers into his hair. Their eyes closed softly as he bit into her lip to which she then opened her mouth. His toung slipping into her mouth and coaxing hers into action causing her to moan. This shot him back into reality and with that he eased the kiss and slowly pulled away lingering a bit and placing a final peck upon them.

"I have wanted you for over a year now." Sakura said with a smile.

"Damn it Sakura you should have told me." Kiba almost yelled at her and kissed her again. He held her close and nuzzled her neck. "Sakura you are mine now and I wont let anyone ever take you away from me not ever. I love you."

Eight years later Sakura panted and screamed pushing one last time before the wail of a small child pierced the air. Kiba kissed her forehead as he watched his third child a little girl as he had predicted, being born. He couldn't believe that one dream could turn into such a wonderful reality.


End file.
